I caught Grandma kissing Santa Claus
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Warning Lemons - Sesshomaru thought the night of their wedding would go in a different direction, unfortunately he and Kagome aren't the only ones interrupted. Written for Siera Goddess Of The Sea through the Dokuga Holiday Exchange 2018.
1. A Mistaken Santa Claus

**I caught Grandma kissing Santa Claus**

 **Written for the 2018 Dokuga Holiday Exchange**

 **This is RATED MA: For Lemony Goodness**

Heat rose up to darken her already flushed cheeks with a blush. Sesshomaru leaned closer, wondering just what color their future pups' eyes could possibly be. Amber and blue. Sake lingered on her soft lips. Each kiss burned. His thumb caressed her blush, and her scent blossomed in his nose, drowning out the sting of the alcohol they had consumed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome spun out of his arms, twirling in the small clearing. Her kimono ties slackened with the wind, the red tie tails swimming in a circle around her. She caught him by the hand mid-spin, laughing, "I'm so glad you decided to wear red with me, we need all the luck we can get." Her cool fingers moved up his sleeves to his elbows. It steadied her enough to settle against his chest as he moved her in a slow circle. His large hands splayed over her back.

The color of blood, his ceremonial robes only seemed to make him look more lethal. Creamy skin glowed. A glint of gold sparkled in his eyes.

"Luck is for fools."

She loved the smirk on his face. She pulled a hand from his sleeve, just to brush the tip of her finger across it. Cashmere. Firm.

A snap of his teeth had her pulling her hand away. Brows knitted together, "Then why did you wear red with me?"

"You are my fool." His arrogant mouth managed to steal another kiss before she burst into another fit of giggles.

She slipped, catching herself on his bicep. She'd had too much to drink. Woops. With a little twirl, she found herself plastered back against his delightfully warm chest.

"Kagome."

Fingers probed the sides of his face, his frown unmovable. "Why aren't you smiling? We just got married! Loooook happy!"

"Hn. You are inebriated." His palms were cold against her warm cheeks. "Will you remember this night?"

With a soft chuckle, she leaned up on the tips of her toes, twining her arms around his neck. He felt like a wall against her chest, completely wound up despite the wonderful ceremony and celebration they'd just partaken. Her stick in the mud. "How could I forget it? I'm not that inebriated." She winked, pressing a kiss to his very slight frown. "Relax Sesshomaru," Warm kisses plucked at his lips until she felt him soften around her, arms curling over her back as he pulled her closer. A ridiculous amount of cloth kept them apart and the idea of slowly peeling layer after layer of kimono away had her feeling more giddy than sake ever could.

His tongue tasted her bottom lip. Chills ran up her spine, down her arms. Hands eased between the silk, she could feel his heart beating just below her palm. So fast. Steady. Excited.

Thick lashes closed over the bluest eyes. Sesshomaru groaned into her mouth as her nails scraped through the fabric. Everything ached between them. Never close enough. Slowly, the first tie fell. A little puddle of red on the forest floor.

She could almost feel his fingers on her bare skin when a crashing sound pulled them apart. Sesshomaru spun her behind him. "What is it?" She hissed. Annoyed with the interruption. Surprised her Mate didn't kill the intruder instantly. Not that she would have approved.

The sound of tinkling bells broke through the silence. Curious. She peaked around his shoulder. Brow quirked. "Ohh?"

Stepping toward them in a very green jingle bell clad uniform was the tiniest man she had ever seen. Candy canes and hot chocolate smells drifted through the air. Kagome took a deep breath. Sighing. Large glasses sat atop a bulbous pink nose. He blinked. The lenses made his eyeballs look like they'd pop right out of his skull. "Santa?" He squeaked. As if answering his own question, he dashed forward, "Santa!" Little arms flailed around Sesshomaru's legs. "I thought I'd never find you! A vacation to Japan was a very bad idea! Time travel too! But here you are! I found y-"

One swift kick and the creature flung into the air. "Saaaantaaaaaaa! Whyyyyy!"

"Sesshomaru! You can't kick an elf!" Kagome covered her face with her hands, gasping as she spread her fingers to reveal the elf's vehicle. Bright red lacquered wood, all swirls and filigrees, green velvet lined. "Holy crap, Santa drives a pimp mobile."

"He was aerodynamic enough." Sesshomaru walked up beside her as she leaned over the sleigh's top edge.

"Not the point," She huffed, looking at all the sparkly multicolored lights on what appeared to be a control panel, "I never expected Santa to drive something with green leopard print interior..." Her fingers slid over the cool laquer.

"Kagome."

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she gave him a long look, "What is it?"

"Focus." His jaw set, sexy smile long gone. "Why are you familiar with such things? Do these vehicles exist in your time?"

A wide grin spread wickedly across her face, "I know more about something." She took a breath. The air still smelled sweet, but somehow it had just gotten a little bit sweeter. "This must be how you feel all the time." Her hands met her hips as she grinned at him. Cheshire.

"Will you elaborate?" Death glare eyes. Thin lips. He looked both bored and murderous. She loved that about him.

"I guess so." But before she went into detail, she squealed in delight, "Reindeer! Oh wow! I can't believe it! Reindeer! Sesshomaru! Look! They are so adorable!" She grabbed his hand with more force than he'd expected. "Soo cute!"

There were only three. One at the front and two behind.

"I guess it doesn't need much power when it's not loaded down with toys." Reaching out, the soft brown fur tickled her fingers. A wet nose nudged her knuckles, and a rough tongue darted out to swipe over her skin. She giggled uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru felt both confused and highly irritated. The feelings didn't reach his stoney expression, but they swam through his aura, and he didn't care to stop them from doing so. Kagome lost it. The night of their wedding, she lost her mind. Over deer. A sleigh. And some odd smelling creepy version of Jaken. How awful. Bonding in the human way had obviously been a mistake...

Their Mating had not been so dramatic afterward... quite the opposite. That night was passionate. This one smelled like herd animals.

Kagome paused. The large animal nuzzled her fingers as she stilled, much like the way buyo used to when she would try to escape a petting session. An emotion moved through her. Where had it come from? With a lurch to her stomach, she realized. Sesshomaru was annoyed. Blue eyes peered over at him, her smile meek. She caressed her mating mark. The crescent moon hummed in resonance.

His stoic expression never left the trees. Silver hair cascading through the breeze. Hand on his sword. "You are staring."

The Elf was returning. Slowly. His aura showed red and white stripes in the distance. Before his return, she owed her Mate an explanation. The reindeer whined as she stepped away.

She smoothed her hand over his spine. Muscles twitched. Her hot breath seeped through the silk, "Come sit with me so I can tell you about Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus..." The words seemed strange as they rolled off his tongue. His lips quirked an iota at the idea of sitting with her, listening to her voice. "Hn."

"I knew you'd agree." His fingers curled into her palm as they held hands. "You're going to find all of this absurd, but keep an open mind. Promise?"

"Hn." His brow quirked, so she knew he was interested, but the moment she settled into his lap with her back against his chest, his fingers were in her hair. Claws gently scraping her scalp. Warmth all around her.

"So," She shivered, "Santa Claus..."

"Go on." His lips moved over the shell of her ear, stealing her concentration, "Though, there are other things preferable to this Santa story."

Her breath hitched as his hand moved through the layers of her kimono. "Sesshomaru..." She shifted, "You're going to make Santa weird for me."

Hands stilled. She could feel his sexual frustration like a simmering soup in her veins.

"Sorry," Flashing him a grin, she readjusted and got comfortable. "He's this guy that brings joy to children all over the world, for thousands of years, it's not sexy."

"Let us get this tale over with. This Sesshomaru does not have time for non sexy things." He nipped her ear, relishing the sound of her breath hitching. The swell of arousal in the air. Her heart beating so fast. "Continue."

She bit her lip in thought, "I guess... I'll start with Christmas, it's a Western holiday. There it's a sort of family thing for kids and part of a religion, but in Tokyo it's more like a celebration of good wishes and happiness. Couples usually exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, it's romantic."

He could see the anticipation in her eyes. "We will celebrate this if you wish. What does The Santa have to do with it?"

"Well," Shrugging, she continued, "He is for the children. Every year on Christmas Eve the children must get into bed early. Then Santa comes, no one ever sees him." She blushed, scrunching her nose, "I just realized what my parents were probably doing every Christmas Eve."

"Not the most desirable of images."

"Maybe not those kind of images, but..." Kagome caressed his fingers, holding his hand, looking from his smooth palm to his attentive gaze, "They cared deeply for each other. It's nice to remember the memories of them sneaking off to rooms at random times. My dad would chase my mom through the house to steal a kiss. They were really very cute." Warm lips pressed to her temple, and a gentle squeeze. She leaned into his hug, wiping the tears before they fell down her face. He knew her dad passed away while she was a child. There wasn't more to say. She kissed his cheek. "Holidays are important for memories."

Sesshomaru's gentle smile, brought chills to her spine. "We will have our traditions."

She looked at him starry-eyed, beaming. Her many emotions swam through their bond, like nothing he'd ever felt before, strong and steady. So sure of how she felt about him. "I know." She kissed the side of his smile, lips soft and pliable.

He murmured, "The Elf will return soon."

"Right." She sighed, "The Elf. So Christmas Eve, it's anticipated all year. Really great day. Then Christmas Day..." Claws drew lines up and down her thigh making it hard to focus. "Um..."

"Yes?" He purred into her ear.

Tingly. She shivered, "You're doing it again." The tease.

"What?" He blinked, anything but innocent.

Blushing, she muttered, "Making me...want you."

Slow kisses ran down the line of her neck. "How nice of you to notice. Don't you like it?" Layers of silk moved aside for his hand to tease her bare leg.

"Yes. No." She scoffed to keep herself from crying, "Later." Kami. Breaths came deep as heady arousal flowed between them. Too tempting.

He grinned, one canine peeking out, "Is that a promise?"

Fingers ran up her inner thigh and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Aching, he hips shifted the sudden movement for his knucks to brush over her panties. "Sess..." She kissed him hard. Biting his lip. "Yes, later." She groaned as he kissed her back. Fingers tangled in her thick raven hair. Kami. She wanted him so badly.

"Ahem!" A disheveled Elf stood at the edge of the clearing. He plucked leaves and twigs from his flaming red hair before fluffing his green hat and plopping it back on his head. Pointy ears tinged pink at the tips. He jingled all the way to the couple. His face twisted, a sneeze erupting from his big nose. "Excuse me." He wiped with a lace kerchief. "Santa, I see you are otherwise engaged, however, Christmas is nearly upon us and your vacation must end."

"If you value your life, leave." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's brow rose, glancing from her stoic faced but perturbed Mate, to the Elf. "Those glasses don't work too well do they?"

His huge eyes blinked. He leaned forward. Jingling. Hot cocoa scent filled the space. "Hm." With a bouncy jingle he moved backward. Little hands clapped over his hat, and he began pacing. "This is not good. Not good at all. Nope. Nope. Nope. Cinnamon and sassafras! This is just terrible!" He stomped his feet. With a wail he collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered while squeezing his hand, "I think Santa may really be missing. Which would be very bad. He delivers presents to all the good children on Christmas Eve, the next morning the children wake to find all sorts of gifts. Sometimes it's the only toys or clothes a child receives from anyone all year. He's like a beacon of hope."

"Not this year!" The elf sobbed, "Christmas will not come for anyone this year! Santa is g-gone!"

If Sesshomaru had been anyone else, Kagome could have sworn he'd have sighed. His gaze lingered on her expectant face, "This is important to you?"

She nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." The air felt warm as it ruffled red silk and tossed black and silver hair into a river behind them. Quiet night shifted into a deafening silence.

The three reindeer whined. Hooves scratched at the dirt. A restlessness overcame them as they looked on, watching the scene unfold.

Sesshomaru caressed the side of Kagome's cheek. Warmth met his fingertips. Looking down into her gleaming blue eyes, anticipation lingered between them. She waited for him to gather his words. As quick to action Sesshomaru happened to be, his mind kept her waiting all the time. Hadn't it taken almost marrying Inuyasha to get him to move his feet on his feelings for her? Annoying, but endearing.

Capturing his hand over the side of her face, she grinned up at him. Happy. Full of everything he would never say out loud, emotion swam through their bond and into her veins right to her heart. It burned. He would not let her down, "This will be your gift."

Teary-eyed, she nodded. Unable to speak without choking on everything he kept hidden.

His lips quirked at the edges, an iota of a smile, just for her. It disappeared as fast as it came.

Holding hands, they looked down at the trembling Elf. "Hn." Sesshomaru looked away, "Get up, creature." When the Elf didn't move, he gave him a hard nudge with his black boot. "What do you know of this Santa you seek?"

Giant eyes blinked up at them, "Whaa- um..." He dusted himself off and blew his nose. The wadded hanky wiped at his spectacles, though it didn't seem to remove any of the smudges.

With a deep shaky breath, he tipped back his head. The longer he looked at the couple before him, the more his eyes seemed to bulge. "Cinnamon and sassafras..." A little gloved hand pressed over his heart. He stumbled forward.

Catching his shoulder before he fell, Kagome smiled, "We may just help you, but you must trust us first."

"Ohh," Steadying his feet, he warrily stepped away from her hand. He glanced back up at the youkai before him, and quickly returned his stare to the ground. Tinkling bells broke the quiet. He shuffled his feet as he continued, "Thank you Mistress... Santa... well, he's been on vacation for a few months." His hands grabbed up his hat from the top of his head and rang it in little fists, "He does so every year, only this time he did not return during the toy making season. Nor did he return for Elfsgiving, nor the Tree Topper Palooza. It is very unlike Santa Claus to ignore his duties...even if he is a bit eccentric."

Now something Sesshomaru could respect. Honor. Duty. He looked down at the weak little Elf. Repressing the image of his own retainer, he considered the predicament. "What do you know at this time?"

"Not a whole lot, Sir." He leapt into the Sleigh, digging around with his legs kicking out in the air. Jingle. Jingle. "Here we are!" He held up a post it.

Kagome took the paper and read, "See ya later minions! I'll be on holiday in the Sengoku Jidai. TTFN!"

"He's been really into those Despicable movies lately." The Elf squeaked, looking quite miserable.

She giggled.

"What is TTFN? A location?" Sesshomaru looked at his Mate with a set jaw and steely eyes.

She shook her head, still grinning, "Ta ta for now. Basically, bye." The Elf nodded.

"Hn." Repulsive.

"Well," Kagome clapped her hands, looking from sliegh, to reindeer, to Elf, to her Mate, and back again, "Where do we start?"

Her Mate's deep voice began the plan, "Do you recall your Master behaving in an unusual manner before his departure?"

The Elf shook his head and paused, nodding, "A little. I guess he did seem less cherry this last Christmas season, looking at the yule log for hours with a somber face instead of a smile, only drinking plain cocoa instead of peppermint cocoa with cinnamon whipped cream." The more he spoke the more worried he looked. Deep lines formed above his brows, "In fact... he even started trimming his beard regularly..." He bit his fist, "Do you think he may have been depressed?!"

"Grooming is not usually a sign of inner turmoil." Sesshomaru ran his knuckles along the evening stubble forming on his jaw.

"So," Kagome bit her lip, "He wanted to look a bit more put together."

"What makes you say that?! Santa has always been a snazzy dresser!" The Elf squeaked.

"Not his clothes!" She sighed, "For some reason he wanted to look more attractive, trimming his facial hair and cutting back on fat and sugar are ways to do that. Hey Elf," She eyed him like a predator looking at prey.

"It's Tiddly, Mistress." He stepped back.

"Tiddly then," She grinned, "Does there happen to be a ?"

Tiddly shook his head, the tips of his ears blushed scarlet.

She clapped her hands making the Elf jump. "There you have it!"

Sesshomaru's brow rose, "You know why Santa has not returned?"

"It's obvious! He's fallen in love and decided to remain here." Her mate decided she looked entirely too egotistical with the wicked smile on her beautiful face. "Hey!" She rubbed her pinched rear.

"There is no evidence to support your full theory"

She deflated. Puffing out her cheeks to retort, he stopped her with a claw against her lips.

He smirked, "It is likely The Santa seeks a Mate."

Tiddly gasped, one hand over his open mouth, the other over his heart. "There's never been a before..." He was breathless and light headed, "Cinnamon and sassafras..."

Kagome grinned, leaning into Sesshomaru's warm side as he replaced his claw with a gentle kiss. "It is a romantic holiday, didn't I tell you?" She murmured.

He answered with another firm press of his lips, sliding his claws through her hair.

"Mm," Blue eyes gleamed like the sea, "We should hurry and find him. Where do men go to find a Mate?"

Both brows rose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you weren't just fell for me." She beamed, "Maybe Miroku would know?"

"A brothel is not a matchmaking service."

"I guess you're right." She sighed, turning in his arms. "Tiddly, what kind of woman would Santa be interested in?"

Sweat dripped down Tiddly's face. "How would I know?"

A wahh from one of the reindeer had Kagome and Tiddly spinning around. Sesshomaru offered a cool gaze in their direction.

"What is it Whizzer?" Tiddly pushed his glasses back up his large nose, watching as the head reindeer scratched at the ground.

Whizzer turned to his companions and they all started pointing their black noses into the air and whining loudly. The metal links on their harnesses clinked together. Bells ringing.

"Oh! Oh yes! Of course!" Tiddly leapt into the sleigh. Whizzer snorted, rolling his big dark eyes. With a shake of his entire body, glittery pink magic surrounded his hooves. The two back reindeer followed suit.

Kagome looked up at her Mate and back at the Elf, "What's going on?"

"They can smell Santa's reindeer!" Tiddly bounced in his seat, waving a hand at them, "Hurry! Get in!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, "This Sesshomaru will travel by other means."

Excited, Kagome grabbed his hand, tugging him, "Please Sesshomaru! It's been a dream of mine since I was a child! Come on!" When he didn't budge, she turned on the charm. Batting her eyes, pouting. She ran her thumb over his palm, "Please? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Share it with me, Koi."

He pulled her tight against his chest. Planting her with a kiss. Passionate and heart pounding. Her fingers curled into the silk over his chest. Images of what awaited played in her mind as his hands ran over her body. Lashes fanned her cheeks as he pulled away. "No more concessions this night... Koi." She groaned as his hot breath whispered against her pulse.

Licking her lips, she gave in, "Okay." He held her close to his chest as his youki cloud built up beneath them.

"Proceed Elf, allow your beasts to lead the way." Sesshomaru barely paid attention to the path through the skies. His mind remained on the feel of his Miko in his arms. Rescuing her childhood gift giver did not seem as important as holding her close to his chest. The winds grew cold at such heights. She shivered. Mokomoko snaked around her shoulders.

Sinking her fingers into the fur, Kagome leaned back. Sighing. Starry universe all around them. A sleigh to the side, a trail of Christmas lights on invisible strings danced behind. Jingling bells chimed in the distance. "Beautiful." She clutched his arms as she held her close. The Stars zooming past.

Sesshomaru's lips tickled her ear with a warm kiss. "Soak it in."

"I am." Snuggling into the cozy warmth his arms wrapped her up in, she felt completely relaxed for the first time all day. Their entire wedding ceremony had been fun, but entirely too coordinated. "You know," She whispered, "We haven't laid under the stars in months."

His chin shifted on top of her head. "An issue in much need of correction."

"Dire need. Ooh," She grinned, "I love it when you purr against my back like that."

"This Sesshomaru does not purr."

Rolling her eyes, she turned around to catch his smirk, "What would you call it, if not a purr?"

"Anticipation."

Chills cascaded down her skin as his claws eased over the back of her neck and into her hair. Slow kisses. Soft lips. He cradled her lower back, pulling her ever tighter to his chest. Her breasts ached in their bindings. The heavy sleeves of her kimono pulled in the wind, keeping her from wandering her hands further than just his shoulders. His warm tongue ran over her full bottom lip and deeper, curling against her own, tasting, teasing.

Kagome groaned as he somehow managed to get a hand inside the layers of silk, squeezing the underside of her ass. Fingers curled into the space between her thighs, dipping against her panties until he could feel just how wet she'd become. She nipped his lip, "Sess..." With a tilt of his wandering fingers, a moan stole the rest of his name from her lips.

Lost in silk and fur, and tongues touching hidden places, neither paid attention to the path they were following through the cascading stars around them. The universe mattered less than the slick glide of his tongue as it warmed the column of her neck. Hot breath whispering against her pulse. With a gentle tug, her obi swam away on the wind. Sleek fabric parted. In an instant his mouth found the overflow of her breasts. Shoving more fabric to the side, a nipple peeked from the silk. Too tempting.

Kagome gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulders. His mouth and fingers had her so close to cuming. There was just one thing lacking. Her lashes fluttered. Hot breath moaned into his ear, "Sess...I need you...in me."

She pulled at the ties keeping their bodies apart. His kimono much easier to escape into than her own. Silk began to fall over the cloud. Littering the trees below. Until red layers turned into white, and only a single layer of cream colored silk hung over his shoulders. Chest bare for her soft lips and greedy nails.

His fingers slipped upward, drawing wet lines over her skin as his hand escaped the folds of her kimono. Claws ran through her thick hair, teasing her scalp. Her slow kisses moved lower.

Every sound crawling up her Mate's throat made her ache deeper. Her teeth grazed rippling muscles, hot tongue curling against his hip. He hissed. She groaned. Hard, his erection rubbed against the tops of her breasts. A bead of cum slid against her creamy flesh.

Lavishing his skin, Kagome gazed up at the face of revelry and yearning. Lips slightly parted. Red swirling eyes. Ragged breaths. His rousing beast thrilled. She gripped his shaft and drew her tongue over the tip with one firm stroke. He growled. She consumed him. Plunging his entire penis deep inside her mouth. Swallowing over his spongy tip. Teeth grazed his shaft as she came back up for air. Half lidded gleaming eyes took in every detail of his face as he moaned.

The slight widening of his eyes. His hitched breaths. The way his fingers gently tugged her hair. She devoured him, tasted and teased. Relishing in every bit of his cock. Until he shuddered a groan, "Enough."

Shoving away a mountain of silk, he plunged into her from behind. Leg hiked back over his hip. Wet and tight, she fit his erection like a hungry vice. Hurried strokes had her screaming into the stars.

Canines scraped her sensitive neck. Tongue lapping at her pulse.

Completely consumed, he coaxed her to orgasm and thrust deeper with every cry from her lips. Cuming over and over again. Her neck cradled against his shoulder. Wet slick desire spilled around his penis, dripping as he ravished her inside and out.

Entirely filled, she cried once more as he spilled white hot cum deep inside her core. She wriggled her hips, forcing a tremble and her name from his lips as he nipped her pulse.

Panting, he laid with her over the plush cloud of youki. Lazy strokes of his claws over her naked hip and thigh. A soft kiss lingered over her cheek. She dazzled. Raven hair spilled over her breasts. Softer than the red silk still clinging to her shoulders. Glowing as she looked into his eyes, he caressed her cheek and as she took in the beauty of the stars all around them, he soaked in the ravishing image of his Mate bare to the universe.

He leaned over, capturing a kiss from her unbelievable smile.

Silver strands tickled. She trembled. "Sesshomaru." Her thumb ran over the stripe on his cheek. "This is the wedding night I've always dreamed of having."

"The morning after." Sesshomaru corrected and watched her eyes ignite in the first rays of sunrise.

Kagome laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. "It's like the night we Mated all over again."

"Hn." He pulled her kimono back up her shoulders, "Not quite." The wrinkled layers of fabric looked hardly elegant anymore. Small holes from his claws. Most of the ties gone to the wind. When her brows crinkled, he elaborated, "That night we didn't spend most of it with herd animals and Jaken."

"Oh!" She blushed, "I forgot about looking for Santa. Do you think it's possible to find the Elf now?"

"We already have."


	2. Enter Santa and The Future Mrs Claus

Glancing down over the cloud's edge, she gasped, "This looks like your Mother's castle! Wait, why would we be here?" She stood up before he did, slapping together what was left of her kimono as quickly as she could. Something about hovering above his mom's house made her feel exposed to an audience.

He handed her his own obi, "The scent leads here. The Elf, six reindeer, and another odd smelling creature."

"Thanks. What do you have left to put on?" He watched her mouth gape as realization set in, "Oh my... I...I..." She waved him up and down.

"Threw most of my kimono into the forest. Yes, you did." Standing with the same air of arrogance and dignity as always, her Mate only wore a thin inner robe that barely covered his dangly bits held together by the tie of his sword.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

She gave him a twice over and smirked, "This is sexy."

He smirked right back, "Do you think Mother will find it sexy as well?"

"Eh..." Her smile wouldn't leave her face, but she knew it might not end well for them showing up so disheveled. "Should we see if maybe one of the balconies are open?"

He nodded, and they were off.

There were only four balconies to try, and after the first three ended with disappointment, Kagome felt eager as they approached the fourth.

His cloud dissipated as they landed on the stone floor. The fluffy energy gone as easily as it could appear.

They stepped toward the door handle together.

"Fingers crossed." She grinned, "One, two, three!"

The door opened wide. The heavy curtains parting to a scene from Sesshomaru's nightmares.

"Oh Kami." Kagome spun on her heel. The image of Santa Claus banging Sesshomaru's Grandmother doggy style burned in her retinas.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His mouth parted. Surprise wisped through their Mating bond for the first time ever. Kagome felt nauseous by the force of it gushing through.

She looked up at him, realizing he had frozen to the spot. The horrible scene. She grabbed him, "Sesshomaru! Come on!" She hissed, tugging his immobile form without managing a budge.

The sounds were worse than the images. Old folks moaning.

"Ho, Ho, Ho Oh yes!"

"Jingle these bells!"

"Get a load of this peppermint stick!"

Kagome cried. "I'm never going to forget this." She zapped Sesshomaru with reiki, finally getting him to turn away.

Immediately his cloud appeared beneath his feet and he was gone, leaving her with the geriatric holiday porno. She screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

In an instant he reappeared and threw her over his shoulder. Like lightning they were on the ground.

Sesshomaru grimaced. His stomach churned. The wedding banquet sushi swam up his throat. Eyes watered.

Kagome patted his hand. "You should have turned around sooner."

"Cinnamon and Sassafras! You made it! I thought you had gotten lost! What happened to you!" Tiddly the squeaking, jingling, Elf ran up to them. "These goons won't let me in!" He motioned to the sentries on either side of the large entry gate. "I even threatened them with coal for Christmas, but they won't listen!" He shoved his glasses up his nose and sneezed into his hanky.

With a groan, Kagome shook her head, "Listen Elf. Santa is...fine. He is here and alive and whatnot."

Sesshomaru snarled, "His dick is in my Grandmother!"

"Woah!" She patted his arm, his claws leaking poison all over the perfectly manicured lawn. "Calm down Sesshomaru, it's um alright. Old people can have," She swallowed hard, "sex."

His glare turned on her, "Do not try to pacify my ire, Kagome."

"Right." She sighed, "Well, your Grandma really seemed to be enjoying herself, so maybe we should just leave it at that."

"No!" Sesshomaru and the Elf shouted at once.

"Santa needs to come home, I need your help." Tiddly whined.

"Perhaps this will be mutually beneficial. Santa needs to leave this place in time." Sesshomaru's claws flexed, "In pieces if need be."

Kagome waved her hands in front of him, "Hey, wait. I know it's gross, but I mean, Sesshomaru! Come on! If they are in love..."

His jaw set, a seemingly permanent glower lowered his brows, "I forbid this union. I am Alpha of this pack."

"Ugh," She huffed, completely disappointed as she looked him up and down. "That is so terrible. You have no right to keep them apart if they want to be together. Respect your elder, mister!"

Dark and deadly, he snarled, "Do not speak to This Sesshomaru with a lack of respect, Mate."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll never forgive you if you tear them apart." Anger rolled off her in waves of heavy reiki. The energy sizzled against his skin. With a wave of her hand, the guards let her inside, leaving Tiddly and Sesshomaru in the wake of her crackling power.

The castle hadn't changed since she last visited, months ago. She made her way up the huge staircase to the topmost floor. Memory brought her to the suite reserved for both she and Sesshomaru. The egotistical dog. She frowned.

Sensing her from behind, Kagome sighed, "Hi, Lady Mother. Hope it's fine we stopped by."

InuKimi flicked her fingers, igniting every candle in the room at once. The yellow light made her pale skin look jaundiced. "It has come to my attention that you and my son walked in on a disturbing scene this morning."

"We did." Kagome nodded as she walked to the trunk that held her clothes.

InuKimi rubbed her temples, "Unfortunately so have I. Many times. That rotund magical vermin arrived and seduced my gullible Mother."

Kagome pulled out a pale pink yukata, "Are they actually interested in each other?"

"As far as I can tell. Mother wishes to Mate the fool." Her expression further soured. "Do you want to use the spring, Dear Daughter?" Claws released a slinky golden chain dangling a shiny key. "They ruined the waters once, however the pools have since been scoured and secured."

"I guess." Her nose scrunched, "You should know, Sesshomaru has vowed to prevent them from being together."

"Oh?" InuKimi's eyes widened, hands clapped on her knees. "How surprising that he would have an opinion on the matter. Afterall, he Mated a Miko. No offense Dear."

Kagome laughed, "None taken. I already know you approve."

Her slender dark brows rose, "Do you?"

"If you didn't, we wouldn't be speaking right now." She took the key and leaned in to kiss InuKimi's cheek. "Thank you, Lady Mother."

The demoness waved her out the door. Silly human. She smirked.

Kagome passed Sesshomaru in the hall. With a tilt to her nose, she tried to ignore him.

"Kagome." He caught her sleeve, "Do not be angered."

With a deep breath, she shook him off, "Do not deny them. Your Mother says they want to Mate. At least you could hear them out. Your Grandmother has been alone for I don't know how many centuries."

He grunted, "Agreed. This Sesshomaru will hear their plea."

"Good." She continued down the hall, "See you later."

Sesshomaru paused, "You are going to bathe?" His anticipation slithered through their bond.

"Yes." She smirked, keeping her eyes ahead, "Alone." A good soak would do her a world of good. A good soak by herself would leave him squirming inside. Two birds, one stone. She unlocked the sliding door, stepped through the noise canceling barrier, and into the steam. "Yay!" She squealed, "New soaps! I knew she likes me!"

Sesshomaru was squirming indeed. But not in the way she'd planned. His youkai hearing had become his achilles heel.

"Did you miss me?" Kagome towel dried her hair while he paced the room. His short kimono flashed his firm buttocks every time he turned. "Maybe you should change?"

He grunted, "They are still at it, hours and still..." His palms closed over his ears, "We are leaving."

"Sesshomaru." She settled a narrowed gaze at him, "You gave your word that you will hear them out. And you are practically naked. Not that I'm complaining since it's a nice view, but we do have things to do."

Eyes flashed red, "It's over." He uncovered his ears, "No. No. It is not. What is mistletoe?!" He growled.

She laughed, "A little leafy twig that you kiss under."

"Wait." Holding up a hand, a devilish grin spread over his face, "Tiddly is knocking on their door. Yes!" He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, "It's ended."

Cheeks smushed, she mumbled, "Great. Get dressed."

His sly smile made her nervous, "Or you could get undressed." He licked her nose, chuckling as she batted his hands away.

She grimaced. "How can you even consider it after listening to-"

A smooth finger shoved against her lips. "Shh, do not speak of it."

Licking her lips, she leaned in close. Brushing her nose over his cheek. Hot breath whispered, "Only if we do it doggy style."

He snapped, "Kagome!" His teeth clenching down. Tight lipped. Gently moving her away, he grumbled, "Never again."

"Are you sure?" She wriggled her bottom against his still barely covered front, "Because I could go again and again in that position." He didn't give in. His will power stronger than the semi erection threatening to grind against her.

"Hn."

She kissed his frown over her shoulder. "I'm kidding. Just hold on." Digging through his trunk, she pulled out a simple black kimono and white hakama, "Here, put this on."

His hands caught her by the hips, pulling her close as she held his clothes between them. "Kagome. Let's return to our home."

"Sure, as soon as you give your Grandma your approval." Her small hand captured his cheek, "Do the kind thing."

Sesshomaru scowled, "She does not require This Sesshomaru's approval to procure a Mate."

Kagome shrugged, "If you say so, I have a feeling something is holding them back. Otherwise why wouldn't they have gone back to the North Pole? She holds you in high regard." A finger wagged in front of his nose, "Besides, Sesshomaru, it wasn't that long ago that she was the one giving us her approval. She only asked one question before giving it."

His face shifted into the cool mask he reserved for most occasions. "Perhaps there is something else holding them back."

A flick to the shoulder, and she pushed his clothes into his hand. "You can't actually believe that." Ah, another glare. Kagome ran her thumb over his knuckles, "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"It is not."

She watched he walked toward the door stiff as a robot. "Where are you going?"

"To bathe...you could take another..." He grumbled, "On second thought, go eat with the others. It will not be long." He looked calm on the outside. Still in his intense amber eyes. Internally however, his worry and anger spilled through her very own viens. He knew it. She felt it.

With a sigh, she walked alone to the dining hall.

It was a massive gold sparkling room. When the occasion called for it a thousand youkai could sit comfortably at various tables with extra space for a dancefloor. When not used for celebrations, only one table remained in the center of the room.

Taking the empty space beside InuKimi, Kagome settled in. Steaming platters of food dotted the center of the wide table. Her stomach growled. She blushed.

"Kagome!" InuKimi's eyes narrowed. She piled greens and strips of slowly cooked meat onto a bowl of rice. "Eat. You look pale. What has my son been doing to you? How will you carry his young so malnourished. Eat this too." She shoved a boiled egg on top of the pile.

"Stop it. She looks ravishing. Kimi leave her be."

Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru's elderly Grandmother. For a youkai, she had a surprising amount of soft wrinkles gently marking her face with time. Silver eyes swept over her. Ancient wisdom-filled eyes. A gentle smile tilted her pink painted lips.

"Thank you." Kagome muttered.

"Eat." InuKimi shoved her chopsticks right into Kagome's open mouth.

Rice spilled from her lips. She swallowed hard. "I will. I will. Stop it." Raised brows and nodding while she fed herself a piece of tender venison. "Thank you, I'll eat."

A narrowed threat lingered in InuKimi's amber eyes. She didn't seem satisfied until Kagome took a second bite. "Fine. As long as you eat."

A deep chuckle bounced from the other side of the table. Santa. Snow white, his hair and beard matched in color and length. Deep lines framed his mouth and the creases of his eyes. A man who must have smiled for most of his life. Sky blue sparkly eyes. Blush stained cheeks. His laughter mixed with Lady Grandmother's to create a light chime.

Kagome watched them out of the corner of her eye.

The old couple cooed over one another. Feeding bits of vegetables and fire roasted meat. Dabbing away spilled juices from lips. Santa stroked his intended's soft cheek, light blue eyes filled with endearment.

"Will Sesshomaru be joining us?" His Mother prodded. Her steel gaze looked from Kagome's bowl to her mouth, making sure the food slowly disappeared.

With a nod, Kagome took another bite. There was nothing worse than being force fed by an angry youkai in law. "He's bathing. Possibly brooding."

"Possibly?" InuKimi laughed, "Rightly so."

"Look how happy she looks." She whispered over another bite of food. "Why don't you approve?"

With a slight frown, InuKimi took a sip of tea. The porcelain clinked as she placed the cup back down. "My Father would not approve."

"Hasn't he been gone for thousands of years?"

A curt nod was Kagome's only reply.

The door slid open, and she caught sight of her Mate. His long hair somehow perfectly dry. Tight lips were the only inclination that anything was wrong. She grinned.

Sesshomaru glowered and watched the smile slip from his Mate's face.

The fat man in red held his Grandmother's hand. The Santa. He glared at him. It would save him a lot of trouble if the man just ran away. He didn't.

Santa waved. His bright red cheeks a stark contrast to his white hair and beard.

Sesshomaru sneered. His Grandmother hung all over the man in red.

"Sesshomaru!" She turned her beaming smile on him, "We are so glad you've come to visit at just the right time. There is something I should like to discuss with you." Her thin hands captured Santa's plump one. Her eyes on her Grandson.

"Hn." He settled in beside Kagome. With a pat on her thigh, he tried to ease her worry.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction. He was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, she just knew it. Sneering and glaring and all negative. She sighed, "Maybe you should let him eat first, Lady Grandmother."

"Ho ho ho, yes!" Santa chortled, "A good decision is best made on a full stomach I always say."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome grimaced. Ho ho no.

InuKimi closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Perhaps it would be best to eat in silence."

Jingling erupted from the entrance. The familiar sound told Kagome who it was without her looking. Tiddly jingled all the way to his place beside Santa. "Good to see you again Mrs. Claus." His eyes lingered on Sesshomaru's Grandmother, his cheeks and ears glowing a bright red as he looked her over curiously.

Santa huffed, "Not yet Tiddly, not yet. Soon."

"Hopefully." His intended added, staring expectantly at her Grandson.

Dread washed over Kagome like a flood.

Sesshomaru's jaw set. A glare settled on Santa, "The Santa is not worthy of one so pure."

Tears dripped down his Grandmother's face. Her cheeks a dark red as her blood pressure skyrocketed. "You feel so poorly?"

Speechless, Kagome gaped at her Mate. Her heart ached for his Grandmother. Her heart ached for him. How could he feel so strongly without any information?

"If you wish for my blessing, Santa," He sneered, "You must prove yourself. Obnoxious bells and reindeer do not equate power and honor."

Kagome closed her eyes just as another bite of food was shoved into her mouth courtesy of InuKimi.

A deep snarl shook the room. Tea spilled over the edges. Kagome's eyes snapped open as Sesshomaru pulled her out of the way.

"Ho ho ho you want power, young one." Santa's body began to grow, rippling out and upward as a strange energy, neither reiki nor youki, bubbled from his body. "I shall show you power unlike which you have ever seen."

White fur sprouted from his flesh. His kimono flung away in tatters.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru's Grandmother, she carefully sipped her tea. Not surprised. Tiddly mirrored her actions. Both were calm.

"Sesshomaru." She grabbed her Mate's hand as he and his Mother both watched on with claws poised over their weapons.

With a deep roar, Santa's blunt teeth became razors, gnashing as he glared at them. Snow began to fall, littering the floor with little piles of white powder.

"What are you?" InuKimi growled back, not intimidated in the least.

"Many a name do I go by, however the one that fits best is Father Frost The King of The Northern Pole. What am I? Ho ho ho!" He laughed, holding his huge sides. "There is no word for what I am yet."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He's an abominable snowman. I mean look at him," She waved her hand in his direction, "That's what you are." She settled, annoyed.

His blue eyes looked like ice in his furry head, blinking, "I suppose you are correct."

"Enough." Sesshomaru's youki washed outward, shoving back the foreign energy of the creature. Power. The beast had it, but it didn't mean much. Sesshomaru could still kill it with one slice of his sword or whip. Cool fingers wrapped around his forearm. Kagome. He cast her a quick glance.

Her calm voice steadied his nerves, "Give him a chance to prove himself. For your Grandmother."

"How?" He growled, "He would die in battle if This Sesshomaru..."

"Not you." Kagome huffed, "Let him fight someone not so completely out of his league, but still stronger than your Grandmother, to prove he can defend her or whatever."

One brow quirked, "Inuyasha?"

"No!" She giggled, "That would be funny, but just, no. I don't want to deal with him right now."

"Hn." He smiled slightly, as if he'd won something. He had, in a way.

"Will you quit looking at me like that?" She hissed.

"Quiet!" Tiddly squeaked, "Mrs. Claus has something she would like to say."

Sesshomaru's Grandmother blushed, "Right. That I do." She reached out, running her claws through the fur of Santa's massive hand. "There is a traditional ceremony that had been outlawed long ago. Too many deaths," She waved her hand as if it were nothing, "Your Grandfather and I participated in it once, and I will again this day."

"Mother, no!" InuKimi's power crackled as she slammed her hand down against the table. "You will not fight him."

"If my Grandson demands Santa prove himself, I will." She stood up from her seat. "You forget the power within these old viens, children." Her eyes glowed pure white as her youki boiled over, spilling through the room. "Santa is worthy of my love and my bed."

Everyone grimaced.

She continued, "If my word means nothing to you Sesshomaru, then so be it. We will follow the same tradition of the olden times. We await your choice."

With a pop of power both Santa, Tiddly, and his Grandmother were gone.

"Great." InuKimi snarled, throwing a teacup at the place where her Mother once stood, "Sesshomaru look what you've done! You have angered Mother, now she will never stay."

Kagome glanced over at InuKimi, just noticing the mellancolly in her sharp voice. Suddenly everything became obvious. InuKimi would be alone if her Mother left. For thousands of years they lived together, while her Mate had been alive and after. Two widows keeping eachother company for eternity. A Mother consoling her daughter after a deep betrayal.

Looking at her Mate as he watched his Mother stalk out of the room, she could feel his worry for her. "Sesshomaru," Grabbing his hand, Kagome caught his attention. A storm rested in amber eyes. "She's not ready to live alone is she?"

With a frown, he pulled her close, enveloping her in a hug he himself needed more than she. Her fingers brushed his hair behind his ears.

"I'm sorry," She kissed the stripe running over his cheek, holding him tight. "I'm sorry for pushing you. This must be difficult."


	3. It'll Be Fine

In their rooms, she gathered a comb and settled behind him on the futon. "Don't worry, Koi," She whispered, "Whatever your decision, I will stand by your side. Take this time to consider the best choice." The comb slid through his silver hair. Three strokes and she felt him relax. The tension in the air eased.

His scent permeated the room, making her dizzy and soothed all at the same time. Intoxicating. She leaned forward, burying her nose in the silky strands. Her heart raced. She combed until the sun had long since gone from the sky and his hair cascaded around her.

Kagome sat the comb back in its place and ran her cool fingers over his tense shoulders. Hard knots eased. Muscles turned soft beneath the strong press of her fingers. He groaned. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the smell of her Mate, wholly unique and all its own. Completely Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." He whispered, taking her by the hand and pulling her forward, "You will support any decision?"

She kissed the tip of his nose, "Any."

Worry subdued. He closed his eyes and exhaled, letting the words escape, "Grandmother is infatuated with that creature."

"I know." Blue eyes gleamed.

He kissed her palm, staring into her as she felt his emotions swirl with her own. "Mother requires a close Pack, even if just a small one. She is not one to live in solitary."

Kagome settled into the space beside him, sliding her arms around her neck so she could get comfortable and still see his face. His eyes. "So, what have you decided?"

Groaning, he ran his fingers over his face and into his hair. "There is no decision that does not leave one concerned."

"Well," She grabbed his hand, holding it in her lap as she rubbed his palm with a slow circle of her thumb. "What is the least concerning choice."

He rubbed his stubbly chin, "This answer would rely on how you feel."

"I can't tell you if you don't ask." She grinned. They were finally getting somewhere.

He started with a kiss. Soft and slow. His eyes opened to catch her dazed and starry eyed. "It will be a large request."

"I don't mind." She closed her eyes and pulled him closer, recapturing his lips. Fingers sunk into his hair, cradling the back of his head as she gave into desire. Silver silken threads whispered over her arms. His scent worked her into terrible need all day long. If felt good to release. "Just, please, don't stop kissing me." She sighed as his hands moved over her sides. Mewling. Chills dotted her flesh.

Canines grazed over her neck. Lips plucked over her skin. Fingers worked the tie of her obi. He rolled his tongue against her pulse until she gasped. "There is room," He kissed her jaw, pulling back a fraction to look into her stunning eyes. Her face serene. Perfectly trusting. Perfectly content. He pushed her down against the plush futon and her heart rate sped up. "We have room in our home for her."

Kagome licked her lips, "There is. Why does her living there concern you?"

"Meddling." Nails scraped down his chest, and he hissed, catching her hands over her head and holding them there. "She will be there... Every day."

"Oh." He nipped her lip. His cold nose brushed over her cheek and along her jaw. Nuzzling. Sniffing. She swallowed hard. "I think it will be fine, Sesshomaru."

"Do you?"

His mouth worked over her skin, driving her mad with every pluck of his lips. "Yeah." Hot wet kisses. "It might..." She hissed, "Be a good...ah... thing," Her yukata fell away. Cool air teasing her breasts. Her already hard nipples became toys for lips and fingers. She groaned, "When we have kids...you...ah, you know." He let go of her hands, running his claws down her arms and breasts.

Moving lower. Anticipation had her writhing. Trembling. Stubble tickled her stomach. And lower...

The sheet clenched in her white knuckles as his tongue swiped across her inner thigh. Hot breath warmed her skin. Toying. He forced her hips down, keeping her in place as he teased her. One leg hung over his shoulder. The other successfully pinned. She dug her heel into his back.

His tongue plunged deeper, tasting wet heat. High pitched moans drove him further. Nipping the sensitive flesh. She cried out. Purring against her small clit, he relished in the way she tasted. The scent of her arousal engulfed him, washed through him. He buried his face between her legs and listened to her scream. Panting breaths with every flick of his tongue. Breasts heaving intandem with his suckling.

Nails scraped against his scalp.

Her head went back. Spine off the bed. He released her hips and grinned when her hand held him closer against her delicious cunt.

Danger filled his amber eyes, red swirling as he climbed up her body. Licking his lips. She trembled. His tongue grazed the column of her neck. Claws carefully scratching her sides. Kagome gasped as his cock ground against her pulsing clit. Aftershocks sizzled. Teeth nipped at her neck. She whimpered, tugging up on his hair until his lips landed on her own. "Please... inside...now." She begged.

The sole of her foot flattened against his chest as he thrusted deep inside. "Ahh." She hissed. Her knee pressed hard into her breast as he filled her completely. Heat ran through her veins. Her other leg snaked around his hip, keeping him close.

Tight. He growled against her throat, licking creamy skin as her walls relaxed around his cock. Her muscles milked him, pulling him in and pushing him out in slow contractions. He groaned, shifting.

"Ah..." Her nails bled his shoulders, "Yes. Yes. There. Harder." Her head tossed back against the futon, wild black hair spilled over the white bedding in an inky pool.

Every thrust brought thrills. Electric. Igniting. He cradled her back and he gave her exactly what she asked for. She scratched down his arms, catching the sheets in fists.

His erection pulsed inside her vagina, and she knew ecstacy would come as soon as he did. There was something about the thought of him filling her up with semen that made her all the more horny. Every touch became all the more powerful. Every stroke of his cock so deep inside, in that perfect toe curling spot, drove her closer and closer.

Another pulse. Canines sank into her Mating mark with a growl. His name cried from her lips. Hot thick fluid rushed over her inner nerves, spilling inside as he plunged deeper and deeper. She trembled. Legs shaking as they went lax.

Her eyes watered, tears dripping down the sides of her face. The intensity swelled in her chest and outward. Vagina pulsing. Aftershocks.

He pulled out and she gasped. Even the air made her squirm. She closed her legs and let him cradle her to his chest, tugging the sheet up over their naked bodies.

"Sleep."

Yawning, she didn't care but to comply. "I love you." She murmured against his chest. Lashes fluttering closed.

His head fell back with a contented sigh. Her rarely said words sung in his ears. Claws played in her wavy hair, sliding up and down her spine. "This Sesshomaru would be lonely without you at my side, Koi."

"I know." She grinned against his chest, pressing a soft kiss above his heart. "Go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."


	4. Who Is Doing The Screwing?

The morning brought with it another perfectly beautiful sunrise. Kagome kissed her Mate on the cheek, and he knew not to follow. Chamber pots. She would never get used to them, but it wasn't the reason why she snuck out of bed so early. Tossing on her very wrinkled yukata, she ran down the hall to his Mother's room to grab the spring key.

InuKimi growled through the rice paper door. Kagome knocked until a clawed hand reached out holding the golden chain. "Here." InuKimi hissed, "Take it, and be gone."

"Thank you!" Kagome skipped all the way to her rooms.

Sesshomaru was waiting, sitting on the edge of the futon with a smug grin on his face. "You want to take a bath, with me."

"I do." She giggled, biting her lip. "Grab some clothes and lets go." Her hands were already full of silk. "I was in there yesterday, and your Mom has gotten in some new types of soap." She grinned like a cheshire cat, "I only tried three of them, so we need to try the rest today."

"You do love your soap." He kissed her temple, "We should discuss our decision with Mother before speaking with the love birds."

"Agreed." Kagome grinned, scratching the scruffy hair on his jaw, "I kind of like this when you're going down on me."

He laughed, a slight blush tinged his cheeks. Her breath hitched. "It is a shame it will be shaved off."

"I didn't think I could talk you into keeping it. There are always special occasions," She teased, gliding one finger along the line of stubble.

"Like holidays."

She snorted, clapping her hand over her mouth and nose as she doubled over. "Kami." She held her aching side. "I'm not sure Christmas will ever be a romantic holiday for me after this."

Sesshomaru smirked, ticking holidays off his fingers, "There are Birthdays. Winter solstice. Setsubun. New Years. Hana Matsuri."

Kagome grinned, "Sesshomaru, you're so generous."

"Hn," He tilted her chin to capture her soft lips, "Nothing is free." Blue irises hid behind dilated pupils. Hot breath fanned over his jaw. He licked the tip of her nose.

"Kami, Sesshomaru." She groaned, wiping saliva off her face with her sleeve. "Quit teasing me. I need a bath. You need to shave, and bathe. We have to have important chats with half the Pack." She huffed, "We will never get home if we keep screwing around."

"Fine, he slid open the door, "We will screw when we get home. Lots of screwing." He laughed, the sound sliding over her skin like a wicked threat.

"Oh, I'll screw you all right." She hissed, stomping after him.

The door to the spring winked at them from the end of the hall. Sunlight streamed in from a small window, gleaming off the shiny metal.

Kagome sighed. Her arms were sore from so much hair brushing.

She could practically feel the steam on her face as Sesshomaru turned the lock. "I'm so excited." His hand slid over her ass. "Sess!" She couldn't help but grin, tugging him through to the spring.

Heat hit their faces.

Two steps and the barrier washed over them. Steam hid the view, but nothing stopped the sounds.

"Ho ho ho yes!" Santa growled, "I have a big present for you."

Stomping her foot, Kagome snarled, "OH NO! Nope! You do not! Not here!" Sesshomaru had to drag her out kicking and screaming. Her hand stopped them at the doorway, fingers gripping hold of the molding as she screamed, "You dirty senior citizens! You're ruining the bath!"

Sesshomaru had to pry her away.

Deposited in their rooms, tears streamed down her face. Fists clenched at her sides. She pouted, "I didn't get to try anymore soaps."

A permanent scowl marred Sesshomaru's perfect face, "Get dressed. We will speak to Mother."

Kagome sulked. "Fine."

InuKimi reluctantly opened her door. Her scowl turned into an amused smile, "By the look on your face, I'd say you walked in on your Grandma again." When the couple didn't have a quick come back, Her amber eyes screamed red. "No! They are in the hot spring again, aren't they?! Those horny animals!" She seethed. Canines gnashing.

"That is not why we are here though," Kagome huffed, "And I'd like to get it over with because I really need a bath, and I don't like being dirty." Her eyes narrowed at her Mate, as if it were all his fault.

Sesshomaru got the point. "Grandmother is in love with that fiend, there is no way around granting her my blessing."

Frowning, InuKimi sighed, "You are right. It would hurt the pack to deny their foolish desire." She rested the back of her manicured hand on her forehead, "Her dementia is worse than I previously thought."

Kagome rubbed her shoulder, trying not to roll her eyes. InuKimi, ever the dramatic. "Well," She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, "We understand if you would rather not live alone, and wanted to let you know you are welcome to join us at the fortress."

InuKimi laughed. She looked from Kagome to her tight lipped son. He was on edge, but there were many reasons for him to be. "Do you really wish for this? This one will not intrude upon your newly Mated life if you do not wish it, Sesshomaru."

There were selfish reasons to keep her away, and out of his affairs. With a reluctant pause, he peered into the endless void of her molten eyes. She'd drive him insane, but it couldn't be helped, "It would please This Sesshomaru to know you are not alone." He frowned as her arms enclosed around him. Squeezing. "Remove yourself."

"Great!" Ignoring his demand, Kagome joined in on the group hug.

"You'll be so glad I'm there. The rooms have needed redecorating for a hundred years, and the parties!" She gasped, releasing the pair, "Oh, Kagome Dear, I shall teach you how to throw a decent party. You can't have had too many opportunities to learn such an important skill while traveling as a Miko." With a flurry of silk, she disappeared behind a silk screen. Suddenly, a trunk flung from behind, "Shoo, Sesshomaru go tell your Grandmother. There is much packing to do. How many servants can I bring?" Her face popped out from behind the screen, "Oh who am I kidding, like you care!" She cackled.

"I didn't expect her to be so excited," Kagome whispered, wincing, as they walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru huffed, "This will be a regret to endure together."

"Well," She grinned, "At least you can fly us away at any time."

Their rooms felt more suffocating than they had in the wee hours of the morning. She slid her fingers over the thick curtain. The balcony glowed in the sun. Bright and gleaming.

"Do not go anywhere." Sesshomaru kissed her temple, and disappeared into his small study. She watched him settle into a piece of parchment with a quill and ink.

"What are you up to?"

"This letter will be enough to appease Grandmother. Meeting with her again is not a risk worth taking." He grimaced, horror in his eyes.

Kagome laughed, "How long before they go, you think?"

"Hopefully, immediately."

Not long after the letter delivered, did a parcel arrive at the door. Covered in flashy golden paper and covered in shimmery tinsel, Kagome grabbed it from the servant's hands. Giddy. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped, "A present! For us!" She dug into the wrapping paper.

Beneath the paper, beautiful calligraphy signed, "From Mr. and (Soon to be!) Mrs. Claus."

Sesshomaru slowly blinked, "This is odd."

"It's not odd!" Kagome grabbed his hand, using his claw as a knife to slice through the tape. "It's a gift, a thank you gift," She pulled the lid off the box. Unfolding knitted sleeves, she giggled with a smile, "Oh, these are fantastic!"

"What is this?" Sesshomaru held up the odd wool fabric by two claws, sniffing.

"They are ugly sweaters!" Kagome gushed, hugging hers to her chest, "And look!" She held it up for his expression, pressing a little button in the hem. Multi Colored lights ignited in the fabric, "Christmas lights! Oh!" She squealed, "I love them." She grabbed his, "We have to get ready. Better send for one of those awful tubs and hot water. Hurry!"

A brow cocked, "You want to wear dead lightning bugs?"

Blue eyes opened wide, her mouth gaping, "What!? No! These are electronic." She shook them in front of his face, "They aren't organic at all. And they are fun." With a huff, she pushed him toward the door, "Go summon a bath."


	5. Ho ho ho, Yes!

Night came slowly. Stars twinkled into existence one at a time until a blanket of them lit up the night. The sweet scented air smelled of sugar plums and chocolate. "It's wonderful isn't it?" Kagome whispered in awe. She could feel the thrum of his heart under her hand, pounding against his ribs. His sweater hugged his muscles, so tight. So not a kimono. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she sighed. In five hundred years she might even get to see him in jeans.

Sesshomaru hummed beside her, watching the snow flurries spill from the heavens. The green grass began to fill in with white dunes. He had to admit his Mate looked oddly sexy in her tight fitting ugly sweater. The tiny lights glittered over her breasts and stomach, glowing over an image of a triangle shaped tree.

His, she implored, was just as sexy, but he didn't feel so sure. He plucked at the white lights outlining a big white dog. There was one redeeming quality, flashing red lights dripped from the dog's mouth like blood.

"You like your gifts? I knitted them myself." Lady Grandmother, soon to be , rubbed the couple's shoulders with her gloved hands. "You'll have to thank Santa for the illumination."

Sesshomaru repressed a growl at the mention of her lover.

"We adore them," Kagome beamed, eyes all sparkly, "Best gifts ever. Thank you Lady Grandmother," She leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Sesshomaru huffed, eyes on the snowflakes as they slowly fell from the starry night sky.

His Grandmother sighed, "Sesshomaru, I knew you would approve once you thought of the big picture. And InuKimi will be better for it as well. So thank you, for agreeing with your wise old Grandmother."

"So long as you are happy, it will be worth enduring Mother's constant presence." He muttered with a relaxed calm he hadn't had since they arrived.

It left just as quickly.

Kagome lurched forward, Sesshomaru tugging her out of the way of a huge hug from Santa. His claws leaked acid all over the snow.

"Grandson!" Santa's voice boomed. The snow fall intensified, sprinkling their hair and noses, nullifying the poison all over the ground. "He still doesn't like me does he?" Santa murmured and laughed, rubbing noses with Sesshomaru's Grandmother, "Ho ho..."

"Please don't say it." Kagome covered her ears, "I, I don't think I can ever hear that again after seeing what we've seen, and hearing what we've heard."

"Fair enough," Santa capped his big hands over his Lady's shoulders, "Well, My Darling Peppermint Patty, shall we hit the road?"

"Gladly!" She giggled, sounding much younger.

"Now...where is that Elf?" Santa looked around, chuckling at the sight of Tiddly creating snow angels in the white fluffy snow. The reindeer danced around leaving hoof prints all over the grounds. All jingling. The two sleighs lit up with christmas lights, gorgeous and gleaming in a spectacle of color.

Santa reached into his breast pocket, retrieving a golden bell. With two chimes, the reindeer floated on magic. Harnesses fastened themselves around the beasts. Hooves scratched the snow in anticipation. Tiddly squealed, flying through the air with Santa's magic until he found himself seatbelted into his sleigh.

"Well," Lady Grandmother closed her hands over Sesshomaru's face, "Don't miss me too much My Dear."

Sesshomaru's brows rose, "This Sesshomaru is not the Pack member you should be concerned over."

She sighed, "Your Mother and I have said our goodbyes. She needs to find her footing again, find a Mate again. You do realize she's still fertile, and I do enjoy grandpups."

"Okay!" Kagome clapped her hand over Sesshomaru's ears as his eyes tinged red, "Have a safe trip, Lady Grandmother, Santa." She forced a smile.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Goodnight!" Santa's voice boomed as they took off, leaving a trail of color behind them.

"Is it Christmas?" Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm pretty sure it's a couple more months away." She leaned into his side, staring up at the river of shimmery rainbow as it slowly dissipated. "I wonder if we will get anything awesome since we are related now."

"Do you consider the sweaters awesome?"

She nodded.

"Then, yes."

"Oh, man." An unfortunate image popped into her mind and immediately she regretted it. Her eyes stung, "Do you think they've had sex on the sleigh?"

Sesshomaru grimaced, "It is likely they have, and will again." She felt him flinch. "Do you still wish for a sleigh."

Kagome shook her head, "How can I? The entire time I'd be thinking of them doing it."

Amusement glittered in his eyes, a wicked smile on his lips, "Just remember, The Santa made The Santa weird for you. Not your Mate."

"You are just as bad."

He smirked, "Not as disturbing."

"You do have that going for you." Kagome leaned back against his chest, holding his hand. "We are totally going to gross our own Grandpups out someday."

"Ho ho ho, Yes!"

 **AN: My goal is always that a reader feels much happier after reading the story than when they first clicked on the link to read it! Any constructive criticism is of course appreciated.**

 **Hope you all know how happy it makes me to write these, and how much I appreciate you all for reading them. Thank you for reading. TTFN!**


End file.
